Laws and Consequences
by LDEJRuff
Summary: What if a giant monster attacked the town of Citiesville? And with a superpower ban, how can the monster be stopped? Will the Citiesville Mayor have a change of heart? All these questions can be answered in this fanfic Powerpuff Girls episode.


The Powerpuff Girls

"Laws and Consequences"

by LDEJRuff

We begin at…

"The town of Citiesville…" a businesslike voice began. The owner of the voice, the Mayor of Citiesville, is having a very serious discussion with an unhappy young man. The Mayor continued, "…is a place where people commute. I assure you, young man, we're trying our best to keep everything in shape."

"But," the young man said, raising a finger, "you won't allow superpowers."

"We don't need superpowers here," the Mayor replied. "I can't believe it's been a year since three young miscreant unmentionables destroyed our beloved bridge. I was glad someone who won ten-million dollars and invested _seven_-million gave the remainder to help rebuild it."

"By unmentionables," the young man said, "I take it you mean The Powerpuff Girls."

These three words gave a stern look on the Mayor's face, and he replied in a much angrier tone "Never _ever_ mention that word in my presence! That word is _forbidden_ in Citiesville!"

"But what if a monster attacked?" the young man asked. "What if that monster were to destroy everything in its path?"

"I've heard enough," the Mayor said. He then pressed the speaker button on his phone. "Phillip, see Mr. Fernal out of my office."

"Yes, sir," Phillip, his receptionist, replied.

The young man, Mr. Fernal, walked away, seething. "Fine," he said, "but you'll be very sorry."

As Mr. Fernal closed the door, the Mayor looked out by his window at the town in front of him.

Later that day, everything in Citiesville was calm and peaceful. The subway was running smoothly, the students at school were studying, and the police were busy arresting robbers. However, a roar came from out of nowhere, getting everyone's attention. The owner of that roar, a giant octopus-tentacle monster, like the one from "Bubblevicious" rampaged the town. The townspeople run, screaming.

"Call 9-1-1!" a person yelled, running.

A news report interrupted regularly-scheduled programming.

"Hello," a female news reporter began. "This is Danielle Donaldson live in front of a giant monster attack in Citiesville. We have reason to believe that unless the monster is stopped, Citiesville is doomed. This is the first time we've had a giant monster attack in Citiesville."

The TV is turned off. The Mayor was just watching this news report and turned his attention to the window.

"Oh, dear Pete," the Mayor said, horrified.

An army tank came in, firing missiles at the monster. The dust settled, but the monster was still standing. Just then, a fighter jet fired its own missiles. Again, the monster was still standing. The monster destroyed both vehicles, with the tank driver and jet pilot bailing out before they both exploded.

The army commander called on his radio. "All battleships, fire at the monster, now, Darn it!" he demanded.

A bunch of missiles torpedoed from the sea and started attacking the monster, but it still was strong as ever. All the townspeople of Citiesville were horrified that nothing could stop the giant monster.

"I can't believe it," the Mayor's voice said, trembling. These four words got the attention of some of the townspeople. "Not even the army could stop this thing."

"Well, if it hadn't been for you and your superpower ban," Mr. Fernal scolded, coming in, "we wouldn't have had a giant monster attack now, would we?"

"You," the Mayor said to him, furiously. He pointed his finger at him. "_You_ knew this was going to happen! _You_ had predicted that a monster would attack, and it _did_! How did you know?" he demanded.

"Well, let's just say," Mr. Fernal began, "that this was all _my_ idea!" These last few words gave way to a very evil tone.

It was then that his form changed from Mr. Fernal to the devilishly-most-evil villain in Townsville, HIM. This nightmarish transformation struck fear in the Mayor's heart.

"You," he said, voice trembling. "You're not human!"

"That's right, Mr. Mayor," HIM said in his feminine tone. "You see, I already knew that you banned superpowers from Citiesville and one year ago kicked The Powerpuff Girls out because they destroyed your bridge. And since I knew you would resort to _that_, I hired this monster from Monster Island to destroy your beloved town. And it's all thanks to _you_!" he said, tone changing to evil on this last word.

Soon, all the people in Citiesville have their anger turned towards the Mayor. Various voices shouted, "You horrible person! You superpower-hating jerk! You have doomed us all!"

These words have the Mayor looking in mute fear and helplessness as his own people have turned against him.

HIM laughed at the sky floating. He said, in his feminine tone, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, "Farewell, Citiesville. It was fun while it lasted!"

While the Mayor looked helplessly at the monster destroying Citiesville, his heart was filled with saddened remorse and shame. "Oh, what have I done?" He said to himself. "What have I done?"

Later that day, he drove from Citiesville to the Utonium house in Townsville. He knocked on the door. Blossom opened the door briefly, then closed it in anger after seeing him.

"Open the door back up!" he demanded.

"Go away!" Blossom replied.

"But the town of Citiesville is in trouble!" He pleaded.

"So, what?" Blossom said. "You _banned_ superpowers from Citiesville, remember?"

These words sparked his grief-stricken mind. "Please," he begged. "I'm begging you, there's a giant monster attacking Citiesville. I know now what I did to you last year was wrong, and I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough, Mr. Mayor," Blossom replied. "We're not going to help you!"

"Blossom?" The Professor's voice rang out. "Who is that at the door?"

"It's the stupid Mayor of Citiesville!" She answered.

"Blossom!" The Professor started, unhappy. "Let him in."

"No!" Blossom replied.

"If you won't let him in like any guest," he started, "you're grounded."

Blossom gave a sigh of disgust. "All right," she said.

Wipe fade to the table. The Mayor had a discussion with the entire family. He was very sad.

"And so, the townspeople turned on me because of the law I made," he said, words trembling. "Now a giant monster is destroying Citiesville, and it's all _my_ fault."

"Serves you right," Buttercup said. "Citiesville _deserves_ to be destroyed!"

"Buttercup!" Blossom exclaimed, hitting her on the head.

"Hey!" Buttercup responded.

"I'm sorry for your town," the Professor said. "I wish we could help, but there's nothing the girls can do."

"I agree with the Professor," Bubbles said. "Besides, the only way we could stop the monster is if you allowed superpowers in Citiesville again."

"Bubbles!" Blossom and Buttercup said, reprimanding her.

Her words seemed to spark something in the Mayor's mind.

Back in Citiesville, the monster was just about to attack another building with its laser beam. The inhabitants of the building were getting ready to face certain doom. However, a beam from far away blasted one of the monster's tentacles off. The source was The Powerpuff Girls, floating in the air. A police chopper hovers above them.

"Attention!" the pilot said through a loudspeaker. "This is the Citiesville Police department! You are flying and shooting lasers at a superpower-prohibited zone! Land now!"

"No!" another voice rang out. That voice belonged to the Citiesville Mayor, riding in the Professor's chopper (from "Uh-Oh, Dynamo").

"What in Sam Hill are you doing, your _dis_-honor?" the pilot said. "Are you siding with lawbreakers?!"

"They are not lawbreakers," the Mayor answered. "As of this moment, I am repealing the superpower ban, therefore allowing superpowers in the town of Citiesville."

"You must be crazy!" the pilot objected.

"Am I?" the Mayor asked, giving a serious look.

After a few seconds of silence, the chopper descended. "Have it _your_ way, then," the pilot responded.

With things settled, the girls attacked the monster, using their powers, and sent it flying back to Monster Island. However, at that moment, HIM appeared in front of the girls.

"Oh," HIM started in his feminine tone. "That seemed too easy, didn't it?"

"Back off, HIM!" Blossom confronted. "The Mayor allowed superpowers again, and there's nothing you can do to stop it!"

"I've said this before, and I'll say it again," HIM said. "I don't give repeat performances. But you _will_ be defeated one day, girls," he continued, drawing to his evil tone on "will" and back to feminine. "Savor this moment," trailing off to his evil tone, "while you can." With that, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

After that, the girls descended, only to be confronted by an angry mob of Citiesvillians. The Professor and the Mayor descended, with the latter coming out.

"It's all right, people of Citiesville," he assured them. "I have repealed the superpower ban, and everything is going to be all right."

"Traitor!" a Citiesvillian boy yelled at him. "You think you can just show up and tell a superpower-prohibited town that it's going to be all right while you're siding with people who break laws?"

His mother covered his mouth after that.

"Nobody has broken any laws, young one," the Mayor replied. "As of right now, Citiesville is no-longer a superpower-prohibited zone."

"That's right," Blossom said. "We will make sure that whatever superheroes you will have will take great care of your great town."

A moment of silence. After which, a young Citiesvillian girl clapped her hands, followed by her mother, then the entire family, followed by more and more Citiesvillians until the entire town clapped their hands.

Well, what do you know? I guess Citiesville _is_ one place I'd like to go to, as long as superheroes are involved. And so, for the very first time, the newly-superpower-allowed town of Citiesville is saved—thanks to The Powerpuff Girls!

The End


End file.
